Super Smash Bros. Kombat/Pokemon Mode
Here is a list of pokemon that has been used by the characters of Super Smash Bros. Kombat in pokemon battles. The Maximum number of Pokemon for each trainer is 6 Pokemon each. Keys * ? (Question Marks) = Random Pokemon Level Difficulty * Easy (Poke Ball) * Normal (Great Ball) * Hard (Ultra Ball) * Intense (Master Ball) Characters with Pokemon (Pokemon Tournament Numbers 1 - 12) Jack the Hedgehog (1) *Scyther *Machoke *Duskull *Houndoom *Bisharp *Darmanitan Patricia the Skunk (1) *Wigglytuff *Bellossom *Sableye *Empoleon *Skuntank *Mawile Layla the FoxSkunk (1) *Gulpin *Golbat *Seviper *Roselia *??? *??? TBC Dr. EggPlankton (1) TBC SpongeJack-100 (?) TBC PatrickJack-434 (?) TBC Craig the Hedgehog (?) TBC Parkisha the Skunk (?) TBC Reidak (?) TBC Hakann (?) TBC Vezok (?) TBC Zaktan (?) TBC Avak (?) TBC Thok (?) TBC Turahk (?) TBC Guurahk (?) TBC Lerahk (?) TBC Panrahk (?) TBC Vorahk (?) TBC Kurahk (?) TBC Flapjack (?) TBC Captain K'nuckles (?) TBC Princess Celestia (?) TBC Princess Luna (?) TBC Werelight Shine (?) TBC Daring Do (?) TBC Discord (Reformed) (?) TBC Tina Armstrong (?) TBC Vector the Crocodile (?) TBC Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Sonic) (?) TBC Amy Rose (Archie Sonic) (?) TBC Sally Acorn (?) *Chansey/Blissey *Jumpluff *Dewgong *Happiny *??? *??? TBC Bunnie Rabbot (?) *Buneary/Lopunny *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? TBC Fiona Fox (?) *Zangoose *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? TBC Lien-Da the Echidna (?) *Jolteon *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? TBC Zavok (?) TBC Zazz (?) TBC Zeena (?) TBC Master Zik (?) TBC Zomom (?) TBC Zor (?) TBC NICOLE the Holo-Lynx (Archie Sonic) (?) TBC Ash Mongoose (?) TBC Mina Mongoose (?) TBC Bean the Dynamite (?) TBC Bark the Polar Bear (?) TBC Kineticlops (?) TBC Guan Yu (?) TBC Zhang Fei (?) TBC Liu Bei (?) TBC Wei Yan (?) TBC Pang Tong (?) TBC Xiahou Dun (?) TBC Dian Wei (?) TBC Xu Zhu (?) TBC Cao Cao (?) TBC Cao Ren (?) TBC Sun Jian (?) TBC Lu Xun (?) TBC Huang Gai (?) TBC Sun Shang Xiang (?) TBC Gar Ning (?) TBC Meng Huo (?) TBC Lu Bu (?) TBC Diao Chan (?) TBC Numbuh 5 (?) TBC Kunimitsu (?) TBC Tetsujin (?) TBC Kinjin (?) TBC Mung Daal (?) TBC Schnitzel (?) TBC Hakan (?) TBC Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Kombat) (?) TBC Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Kombat) (?) TBC Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Kombat) (?) TBC Tree Rex (?) TBC Boggy B (?) TBC Glass Joe (?) TBC Von Kaiser (?) TBC Disco Kid (?) TBC King Hippo (?) TBC Piston Hondo (?) TBC Bear Hugger (?) TBC Great Tiger (?) TBC Don Flamenco (?) TBC Aran Ryan (?) TBC Soda Popinski (?) TBC Bald Bull (?) TBC Super Macho Man (?) TBC Mr. Sandman (?) TBC Dread Kong (?) TBC Karate Kong (?) TBC Ninja Kong (?) TBC Sumo Kong (?) TBC Astro Boy (2003) (?) TBC Panda King (?) TBC Ratchet & Clank (?) TBC Jak & Dexter (?) TBC Timon & Pumbaa (?) TBC ???? (Special Guest #1) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #2) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #3) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #4) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #5) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #6) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #7) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #8) (12) TBC ???? (Special Guest #9) (12) TBC Gym Leaders of Kombat ???? - First Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? ???? - Second Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? ???? - Third Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? ???? - Fourth Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? ???? - Fifth Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? ???? - Sixth Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? ???? - Seventh Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? ???? - Eighth Gym Leader (??? Gym) *??? TBA Elite Four of Kombat ???? - Elite Member #1 *??? ???? - Elite Member #2 *??? ???? - Elite Member #3 *??? ???? - Elite Member #4 *??? TBA ???? - Pokemon Champion of Kombat *??? TBA Other Pokemon Trainers Mokujin (Tekken) (Any Kind of Pokemon Type) *??? Piraka (Bionicle) (Any Kind of Pokemon Type) *??? Worm (Team 17 Worms) (Any Kind of Pokemon Type) *??? Jack Bot (Tekken) (Any Kind of Pokemon Type) *??? Mobian (Sonic) (Any Kind of Mobian, Male or Female) (Any Kind of Pokemon Type) *??? Zeti (Any Kind of Pokemon Type) *??? Rahkshi (Any Kind of Pokemon Type) *??? Pokemon Tournament (Pokemon Mode's Story Mode) 8 Battle Rounds (9 Trainers in 8 Different Tournaments Each) Super Smash Bros. Kombat/Pokemon Mode/Cutscenes Round 1 Battles 'Tournament #1' 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Round 2 Battles 'Tournament #1' 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Round 3 Battles 'Tournament #1' 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Round 4 Battles 'Tournament #1' 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Round 5 Battles 'Tournament #1' 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Round 6 Battles (Quarter Finals) 'Tournament #1' *Jack the Hedgehog vs. Layla the FoxSkunk *Patricia the Skunk vs. Dr. EggPlankton *Layla the FoxSkunk vs. Jack the Hedgehog *Dr. EggPlankton vs. Patricia the Skunk 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Round 7 Battles (Semi Finals) 'Tournament #1' *Jack the Hedgehog vs. Dr. EggPlankton *Patricia the Skunk vs. Layla the FoxSkunk *Layla the FoxSkunk vs. Patricia the Skunk *Dr. EggPlankton vs. Jack the Hedgehog 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Round 8 Battles (Finals) 'Tournament #1' *Jack the Hedgehog vs. Patricia the Skunk *Patricia the Skunk vs. Jack the Hedgehog *Layla the FoxSkunk vs. Dr. EggPlankton *Dr. EggPlankton vs. Layla the FoxSkunk 'Tournament #2' 'Tournament #3' 'Tournament #4' 'Tournament #5' 'Tournament #6' 'Tournament #7' 'Tournament #8' 'Tournament #9' 'Tournament #10' 'Tournament #11' 'Tournament #12' TBA Category:Kombat